Monster House (GBA)
Monster House is a 2006 game for the Game Boy Advance based on the film of the same name. It is released along with the GameCube game. Plot After DJ, Chowder and Jenny are grabbed and pulled into the house, they must make their way through a maze of rooms inside as they must find a way to destroy the house before Halloween. While searching for the house's heart (furnace), they would open chests and find different items that would help them get around the house, like keys to open locked doors. They would also talk to Skull on their walkie-talkie who tells them what to do to get passed a puzzle they must solve to enter certain rooms and get around the house. They would also find sets blueprints which they would use as a map to get around the house. They would also use bottles of cold syrup as weapons to throw at enemies to slow them down, water balloons to throw at enemies, and even find chocolate bars and soda pops to restore their heath faster. It won't be easy for DJ, Chowder and Jenny to find and destroy the house's heart since each room will be filled with different enemies that they must blast with their water guns and there will be lot's of puzzles to solve around each floor. Trivia * This game ends unlike the GameCube game and the film. Instead of dropping the dynamite down the chimney at the construction site, they succeed to put the fire in the furnace out to destroy the heart which destroys the entire house after DJ, Chowder, Jenny and Horace Nebbercracker escape. * Instead of grabbing the kids while they were in the police car like in the GameCube version and the film, the house just grabs them while standing on the front path with its tongue (carpet). * Boss levels: Mannequin of Constance Nebbercracker, Carpet Tongue, Mannequin of Constance Nebbercracker (again), Mannequin of Constance Nebbercracker (third time), and Furnace Heart. * Three of the boss levels in this game are quite the same as the first boss level in the Gamecube game, a mannequin of Constance Nebbercracker. Only in the GameCube game, it comes to life after a chandelier hanging over it falls onto it, and in this game it spins and moves around the room while throwing candles at the kids. * Jenny is the only one small enough to fit through small spaces, but in the GameCube version all three kids could fit through them. * The kids do not get separated from each other like in the GameCube version. * Thou Art Dead can be found behind the ruby door after the ruby key is found. When finding it, the kids decide to play the game and try to beat Skull's score (which causes players to start playing the game themselves). After winning the game, a door to a secret passage way opens and the kids find the Doom Bringer 3000 Water Gun, a water gun that had to stop its production because kids get injured by its almighty stream. With this kind of firepower, DJ can throw away all other gun upgrades. Floors * 1st Floor * 2nd Floor * 3rd Floor * 4th Floor * Attic * Roof * Basement 1 * Furnace * Basement 2 * Basement 3 Category:Merchandise Category:Video Games Category:Media